Un Beso
by KateKatieHawkeye
Summary: Las viejas leyendas de Asgard cuentan que los dioses ayudan a las almas gemelas a encontrarse. Loki lo comprueba.


La biblioteca de Asgard era un lugar enorme, las estanterías llenas de libros se extendían por, al parecer de Loki, kilómetros. Él ya había empezado a leer algunos, no todos, pues aún era muy pequeño, decía su mamá; pero un día lo lograría, de eso estaba seguro.

Lo que más le gustaba era cuando su mamá los juntaba a él y a Thor frente al fuego de la chimenea y les contaba historias de todo tipo: historias de guerra de Asgard en tiempos pasados, pequeños relatos de tierras lejanas como Midgard, o leyendas de su propio pueblo.

-... los dioses se compadecieron de los amantes acongojados y decidieron ayudarlos, y a las generaciones venideras, a encontrar a su otra mitad- relató Frigga, levantando la vista del libro de cuentos para observar a sus dos hijos, que a su vez la miraban con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Wow, y ¿cómo es que lograron eso, madre?- interrumpió Thor, siempre impaciente por conocer el final de las historias.

Frigga sonrió: -Decidieron tomar la prueba más importante en cuanto a amor se refiere… un beso. Los amantes encontrarían a su otra mitad pues sería la única persona que podrían besar.

Loki rodó los ojos.

-¿Hay algún problema, cielo?

Loki suspiró: -Madre, eso simplemente no puede ser posible, fuerzas ocultas separando gente sólo por un beso. ¿Cómo es que eso no nos pasa cuando nos das un beso de buenas noches?

-Porque es nuestra mamá, dah- contestó Thor, ignorando la mirada que le dirigió Frigga.

-Bueno pues, hijo mío, creo que es porque nuestra relación representa amor de cierto tipo. Además, el beso al que se refiere es en los labios. Ahora, mis niños, ya es hora de ir a la cama, mañana es un día muy ocupado.

-Mañana es un día común y corriente, madre.

-Pues de todas maneras es hora de dormir, cariño, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

Frigga acompañó a los niños hasta la alcoba que aún compartían, los ayudó a ponerse la pijama y los arropó amorosamente.

-¿Mamá?- escuchó al casi salir de la alcoba.

-Si, querido.

-¿Crees que sea cierta la historia?

-No tengo manera de saberlo, hijo, sólo he besado a tu padre.

-Iugh, cállate ya, Loki- dijo Thor y trato de ocultarse bajo las cobijas.

-Dulces sueños, mis niños.

A la mañana siguiente, Thor y Loki iban juntos a la arena de entrenamiento. Thor iba gustoso, le gustaba recorrer el hermoso palacio: el dorado brillante reluciendo con la luz del sol, para llegar a la arena y ver a sus amigos. Loki, por otro lado, no estaba tan emocionado. Los amigos de Thor no le agradaban nada y él a ellos tampoco; todos ellos eran atléticos, les gustaba pelear y entrenar todo el día, a Loki eso simplemente no se le daba.

Iría a presentarse, hacer uno o dos ejercicios y luego subiría al balcón a leer cualquier cosa hasta que su madre se compadeciera de él y fuera a enseñarle cosas mágicas y, a su parecer, mucho más interesantes que sólo tratar de golpearse con espadas y objetos de madera.

Cuando por fin llegaron, los amigos de Thor ya estaban ahí, platicando y calentando. Hogun, Volstagg y Fandral o los Tres Guerreros, como también les gustaba llamarse. También había una chica, Lady Sif; ella no era tan mala. Era casi igual de fuerte que Thor, aunque mucho más flacucha; era muy valiente y a veces le gustaba escuchar los cuentos que Loki tenía en sus libros.

-Hola Loki- lo saludó Sif y él sólo levantó una mano.

-Ah, el viejo Loki, siempre penoso para hablar con las mujeres- empezó Fandral y los demás chicos se rieron. Loki no quería problemas y ya se estaba acostumbrando a sus tontas bromas, así que sólo rodó los ojos y fue hacia la armería; tomó una espada que no fuera demasiado pesada para que pudiera empuñarla, un escudo pequeño y se preparó mentalmente para el dolor físico que estaría a punto de sufrir.

Pasó una hora en la arena antes de retirarse al balcón; estaba muy orgulloso, cada vez aguantaba un poco más, tal vez un día su padre dejaría de molestarlo sobre su entrenamiento. Después de haberse aseado perfectamente se acercó al balcón y tomó el libro que su madre les estaba leyendo la noche anterior; podría parecer un asunto bobo pero él quería llegar al fondo de la leyenda o profecía o lo que fuese y lo haría.

Estaba tan perdido leyendo que no se dio cuenta cuando otra figura cruzó el umbral.

-BOO!- le dijo Sif y saltó hacia él, haciéndolo soltar el libro y que este cayera al suelo.

Loki suspiró, se sacudió el polvo que no tenía en el traje y se agachó a tomar el libro: -Lady Sif- dijo, sentándose en el cómodo diván nuevamente. -Supongo que estas muy desesperada puesto que ni siquiera te has cambiado la ropa.

Sif seguía con su ropa de entrenamiento, las rodillas raspadas y tierra en todas partes. Ella trató de alisar un poco su rubia cabellera pero, al ver que no funcionaba, se encogió de hombros y se sentó junto a él.

-¿Qué estás leyendo?

-Mi madre nos contó acerca de una leyenda y yo quiero averiguar si es real.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Y de qué va?

-No puedes besar a nadie que no sea tu alma gemela.

-¿Entonces porque mi madre o mi padre o mi hermano Heimdall pueden darme besos de buenas noches?

Loki sonrió, alguien lo entendía. -Exacto, mi lady. Eso es lo que estoy investigando, mi madre dice que es porque ellos nos profesan otra clase de amor.

-Oh… ¿Necesitas ayuda?

-Oh, bueno, no lo sé, no lo he…- sin avisar, Sif le dio un beso en los labios. No era nada apasionado y duró como un segundo, pero pasó, y eso bastaba. -Debo irme- dijo Sif, levántandose y sonriéndole -Adiós, Loki- ella salió corriendo y Loki sólo miraba hacia su dirección. De inmediato se levantó, tomó una pluma, tinta y un pergamino, y con su mejor letra anotó: _Yo, Loki de Asgard, declaro que esta leyenda es sólo eso, una leyenda._

Pasaron muchos años hasta que Loki volviera a pensar en la dichosa leyenda, para entonces muchas cosas también habían pasado: ya no asistía más a la arena a pretender entrenar, se dedicaba de tiempo completo a la magia; su relación con su padre y Thor se había distanciado mucho más; Sif evitaba hablarle desde el incidente que volvió su hermoso cabello rubio en una negra melena.

Aún así asistía a las fiestas de celebración de las batallas de Thor y sus amigos; fue en una de esas ocasiones que le recordó sus estudios de más joven. Thor había invitado a Amora, no era una chica muy agradable, sobre todo porque tenía una enorme obsesión con su hermano que Loki no podía entender, ¿cómo les podía gustar el tonto, muy torpe, Thor?

Como fuera, todo el mundo estaba inmerso en la celebración, cuando él notó a Amora irse corriendo. No era como que le interesara lo que ocurre en la vida de Amora, pero probablemente era más interesante que ver a Thor contar la misma historia por décima vez, así que la siguió.

-Largo de aquí, Loki- le gritó ella con la voz quebrada entre lágrimas y el licor asgardiano que había bebido, recargada en una de las majestuosas columnas del palacio.

Loki tronó los labios, tomó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo obsequió: -Querida Encantadora, siempre te advertí que enamorarte de mi hermano era una gran tontería, ¿por qué nadie me hace caso?

Amora arrebató el pañuelo de su mano y secó sus lágrimas: -Creo que está enamorado de la estúpida de Sif.

-¿Sif, dices?- Loki se acercó un poco más, hasta recargarse en el mismo muro.

Amora rodó los ojos: -Si, ella. ¿Por qué todo el mundo está tan obsesionado con ella? Ni siquiera es bonita, yo soy más bonita, ¿no lo crees?

-Oye oye, no estoy obsesionado con Sif, sólo me es impresionante que alguien que haya pasado casi toda la vida con Thor quiera algo más.

-Oh- los ojos de Amora brillaron por un momento, además de las lágrimas -ya lo veo. A ti te gusta Sif.

-Encantadora, debes ir a la sala de sanación, tu oído se está atrofiando.

-Bien- el verde de los ojos de Amora se intensificó -entonces bésame, Dios del Engaño. Prueba que tu corazón no está comprometido con ella y te dejaré tranquilo.

Loki se sacudió el inexistente polvo del ropaje y se acercó a la Encantadora, ¿qué daño le iba a hacer besarla?, siempre se podía lavar los dientes de nuevo. La tomó de los brazos y cerró los ojos, pero el contacto esperado con sus labios nunca llegó; molesto, abrió los ojos, esperando encontrarse con una broma de mal gusto, pero lo que vio lo sorprendió: Amora tenía los ojos cerrados y se veía igual de expectante que él.

Él sacudió la cabeza y decidió acabar con todo eso rápidamente: se acercó, pero a unos centímetros de su cara no pudo avanzar más; lo intentó una y otra vez pero no podía acercarse. Amora abrió los ojos, igualmente extrañada; miró a Loki a la cara y después se apartó de él, huyendo por el enorme pasillo en la oscuridad.

Loki volvió a recargarse en la pared, mirando hacia la nada ¿sería posible? _Los amantes encontrarían a su otra mitad pues sería la única persona que podrían besar._

Esperó por mucho tiempo frente a la habitación de Sif hasta que ella regresara. Cuando Sif levantó la mirada y vio a Loki ahí frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Loki?

-¡Qué descortés, Lady Sif! Deberías agradecer que vine a visitarte hasta tus aposentos.

-No agradeceré nada porque yo no lo pedí, ¿qué es lo que quieres aquí?- dijo Sif, pasando frente a él y abriendo la puerta. Sif entró a su habitación dejando la puerta abierta, una invitación silenciosa para que Loki pasara.

-Yo sé que nuestra relación ha sido algo, uh, turbulenta-

Sif tomó asiento en una silla a los pies de la cama: -¿Y eso culpa de quién es?- interrumpió Sif, pasando inconscientemente una mano por su cabello.

-Okay, okay, lo admito. Eran sólo travesuras de niños…

-¿A eso viniste? ¿A disculparte?

-No, mira- Loki se acercó y se sentó a los pies de la cama -de lo que quiero hablarte es de Amora.

Sif rodó los ojos: -No tengo ganas de hablar de ella.

-Ella está enamorada de Thor.

-Bien por los dos, felicidades. ¿Qué tiene que ver esto conmigo?

-Ella trató de besarme.

Sif finalmente dejó de interrumpir, se quedó muy callada, buscando qué decir. Loki la miró y, después de unos segundos, continuó: -Amora trató de besarme, pero no pudo.

Ella lo miró: -¿Cómo?

Loki se inclinó un poco hacia adelante: -Te estoy diciendo que literalmente no pudimos besarnos, era como si existiera una barrera invisible entre los dos.

-Okay okay, Loki, ¿Y esto qué significa?

-¿No lo recuerdas?

-¿Recordar qué?

-Hace muchos años mi madre nos contó a mi y a Thor una leyenda.

-Oh, si, ya, ya me acuerdo. Creí que habíamos acordado que era falsa.

-Pues no encuentro otra explicación.

-Vamos Loki, como si no conocieras a Amora, ¿cómo sabes que ella no hizo alguna trampa para engañarte?... además, ¿tú crees que…

Loki levantó una ceja: -No creo nada Sif, sólo vine a contarte.

Sif estaba pensativa: primero trató de imaginar cualquier elaborada broma de mal gusto que Loki, Amora o ambos pudiesen estar planeando, pero no la encontró; luego se pusó a pensar que después de besarlo a él no había besado a nadie más, el ser una guerrera no le dejaba mucho tiempo para ese tipo de cosas. El asunto cada vez regresaba a la tonta leyenda; Sif resopló y se puso de pie.

-Bueno pues, es hora de probarlo- se acercó a Loki, lo tomó de la ropa y lo levantó -Espero que esto no sea una de tus bromas, Loki.

-Claro que no.

Sif enarcó una ceja y acercó sus labios a los de él, esperando sentir alguna fuerza que la empujara hacia atrás o algo parecido, pero no había nada. Segundos después lo besó en serio, incluso cerró los ojos; sintió las manos de Loki acariciar su rostro, apartar un poco de su cabello y continuar besándola profundamente.

El tiempo pasaba y, entre besos, ambos acabaron acostados en su cama: Loki estaba debajo de ella, ahora sujetando su espalda y ella era la que tenía su rostro en las manos. Después de unos minutos Sif alejó su rostro, pero una bella sonrisa la iluminaba. Loki abrió los ojos y sonrió lo mejor que pudo.

A la mañana siguiente, Loki buscó a Frigga. Recorrió todo el palacio hasta que un guardia le dijo que estaba en el jardín, debió haberlo sabido. Apresuró el paso y la vio cuidando de unas hermosas flores.

-¡Madre!- dijo Loki, y se sentó en una banca cercana.

-Querido mío, ven a ver estas flores.

-Claro, madre, espera, debo decirte algo…

-No hiciste alguna de tus travesuras, ¿verdad Loki?

-No, madre. Es sobre tus leyendas.

Frigga dejó la flor que atendía y se volteó.

-¿Qué hay sobre ellas, cielo?

-¿Recuerdas aquella sobre el beso? Bueno pues yo, no, yo no, Amora quería besarme, pero ella no pudo, entonces…- Loki enmudeció al ver la cara de su madre: tenía una enorme y conocedora sonrisa al escuchar sus palabras.

Él entrecerró los ojos: -¿Qué hiciste, madre?

Frigga rio levemente y se sentó junto a él: -Cielo, es sólo eso, una leyenda. Sólo quería jugar contigo un poco, sé lo mucho que te gustan las travesuras. Así que me enfoqué en buscar un encantamiento que funcionara igual y funcionó.

Loki se quedó en silencio.

Frigga puso una mano sobre su hombro: -Tranquilo cariño- movió sus manos y un brillo amarillezco abandonó a Loki -Está listo, puedes ir a besar a Amora si quieres.

-No, madre. Yo no quiero besar a Amora, yo besé a Sif.

-Oh, mi niño ha crecido.

-No, madre, espera. Yo besé a Sif con el encantamiento.

Frigga sonrió y se encogió de hombros: -Bueno, cariño, tu sabes lo que significa- se puso de pie y se fue.

Loki sonreía, le gustaba lo que significa.


End file.
